A new generation
by HatersGoing2Hate
Summary: Gravity 5 is playing in times sqares for the new 2013. But, Zander has a little trick up his sleeves. You ll have to read and find out. Foe new years eve!


**Yay! Happy new year and I really hope that we all still write Zevie stories even if H2R ended.**

**Zander`s pov**

Gavity 5 got a chance to perform at the new years eve ball drop in times sqares! We came a long way to get here. We are currently 21 and we already release 3 albums! It was 7:36 and Kacey strictly said to arrive at 7:40. Oh well. I finally arrived at my girlfriend, Stevie's apartment. Just on cue, she comes running out the building.I unlocked the doors so, she was able to get inside the car.

"Kacey's going to kill us." Stevie claims.

"Hey, I got your back, you got mines?" I offered. She turns to me and smiles as she touched my hand.

'Deal."

***Time Sqares***

"I told you guys to be here at 7:40!" Kacey yelled as Stevie and I entered the doors.

"And?" Stevie quetions.

"It's 8 o'clock."

"So, we're twenty minutes late. No need to sweat." I say as I plopped down on the couch besides Nelson.

I could see the craziness in Kacey's eyes telling me to shut the hell up."No need to sweat?" She mocked, "I have every right to sweat. Because, I want this band to be perfect."

"Kacey," Stevie started, "There's no such thing as perfect."

"Stevie's right." Nelson says, "Calm down."

Kacey closes her eyes and takes a couple of deep breaths before replying. "Fine, I'm calm. See, calm."

"Good."

I notice something. "Where's Kevin?"

"He was at the food table." Kacey looked confused.

"Hey, let me go! I said I'm performing!" A familiar voice yells.

"Kevin?!" We all yelled.

"Oh, hey guys." Kevin says as if the huge gaurd wasn't lefting him by his collar.

"Excuse me miss," he said to Kacey, "But, do you know him?" he gentured to Kevin.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Unfortuntly, he's my boyfriend."

"Ha, told ya."The man dropped him unkindly. He began to walk away as Kevin was about to kick him behind his back. With his luck the huge man noticed. Kevin quickly hid behind Stevie just as the man was going to attack before Stevie sent him her famous death glare. Then he left.

"You know I could have handled myself." He crossed his arms.

"Want me to bring him back?" Stevie asks.

"No!"

"What did you do anyway?" I asked.

"Well, I made a sandwhich and was about to dunk it into the chocalate fountain until this man bumped into me and made me drop it on the floor which he slipped in. Turns out he was imprtant and I dipped."

"Why come none of your stories make sence?" Nelson asked.

"We don't have to worry about that type of stuff. What we need to worry about is, practicing and our outfits." Kacey explained.

"Your right."

"So, they allow us to do three songs. Which would be..." We all thought for a second.

"How about, all about tonight?" Stevie suggested.

"Ok, that's one."

"Me, myself and I?" Nelson says.

"Good one more." Kacey taps her foot, searching for ideas.

"I know, furious-" Kevin started before I cut him off.

"No."

"hey, how about that new song Zander played for me?" Stevie looked at me.

Everyone else began to look at me. "What song?"Kacey asks.

"I wrote a song called, 'Can you feel it.'"

"Great, that's three song."

"Um, Kacey," I started, "If you don't mind but, can I sing that song."

"But-"

"Please." I gave her my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine,"

"Thanks.'

"Now, let's practice!"

***Almost Showtime***

I walked out the dressing room wearing dark wash skinny jeans, a grey v-neck, with a dark blue plaid flannel over it and combat boots. I saw Stevie was already done. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white shirt with a tan leather jacket, tan leather boots that reach to her knee and her hair in a neat, fluffy bun and red lip-stick. Might I add, she looked hot. I reached into my pocket to see if I still had the box. Yes.

"Hey, baby," I say as I approch her.

"Hey, Z." She kissed me on the cheek.

"So-" I was intterupted by Kacey.

"You like?" She asked spinning around in a short black dress that barely made it to her kness and it had pink sparkles on the top.

"Looks a little..." I started.

"Perfy." Stevie finished.

"I think it looks hot." Kevin says as he exit the dressing room aling with Nelson.

"Thank you."

"Um, guys it's 11:50." Nelson informs.

"Dammit, we are on...Now!" Kacry looked at her pink watch.

"Well, let's go!"

We finally made it onto stage where we heard fans yelling our name. In the crowd I can see Nelson's wife, Grace with a poster that says, 'You Know How to Rock.' I smiled at that. I saw another board being held up saying, 'You Hold it Down.'I hear the music start as we be gaim to play.

* * *

We finished the first two and now it was my turn to sing.

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
**I know it's on when I can't stop myself from watching you mo-o-o-ove**  
**It's automatic, gotta have it 'cause you got that boom-da-boom-boom**  
**When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back**  
**So come on, let it blow**

**Can you feel it?**  
**Coming down, down, down**  
**Can you feel it?**  
**Coming down, down, down**  
**Move it faster, stronger, harder**  
**Move it faster, stronger, harder**  
**Can you feel it?**  
**Turn it up, up, up**  
**Can you feel it?**  
**Turn it up, up, up**  
**Can you feel it?**  
**Turn it up, up, up**  
**Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?**  
**You're so electric, I'm affected and I just can't hi-i-i-ide**  
**The way my heart is jumping for you, beating double the ti-i-i-ime**  
**When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back**  
**So come on, let it blow**

**Can you feel it?**  
**Coming down, down, down**  
**Can you feel it?**  
**Coming down, down, down**  
**Move it faster, stronger, harder**  
**Move it faster, stronger, harder**  
**Can you feel it?**  
**Turn it up, up, up**  
**Can you feel it?**  
**Turn it up, up, up**  
**Can you feel it?**  
**Turn it up, up, up**  
**Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?**  
**Hey, hey**  
**Put your hands up and get it rocking**  
**Hey, hey**  
**Show the whole world we're never stopping**  
**Hey, hey**  
**Put your hands up**  
**We're lighting up the sky tonight, tonight**

**When the lights come up, it's hard to hold back**  
**So come on, let it blow**

**Can you feel it?**  
**Turn it up, up, up**  
**Can you feel it?**  
**Turn it up, up, up**  
**Can you feel it?**  
**Turn it up, up, up**  
**Can you feel it, feel it, feel it?**

I felt a warm pair of arms around my neck. Stevie.

"That was amazing, Z!"

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box and went down on one knee. She put her hand over her mouth. "Stevanna Baskara, will yoy marry me?"

"Of course Alexander Robbins." I got up and slude the ring on her fingure.

"Happy New years!" Everyone shouted as the ball dropped.

"A happy new year, indeed." I captured my soon to be wife's lips.

* * *

**That was a lot of cheesiness at the end but, hey, what ya gonna do. I don't own H2R or Can you Feel it.**


End file.
